


Le masque

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon





	Le masque

Je la voyais de loin, depuis que je n’étais plus une de ses élèves. Au début, j’ai eu du mal à détacher mes yeux d’elle quand je la voyais. Ce n’était pas faute de m’avoir dit de voir ailleurs si j’y étais et que je retrouverais l’amour, je n’en avais rien à faire des sornettes de cette infirmière qui me connaissait aussi peu que je la connaissais et qui ne pouvait pas savoir quelle était ma vraie douleur.

Mais elle me semblait si près. Physiquement, il arriva que nous soyons à quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre et qu’elle ne me voie pas. Quand elle me voyait, elle me disait bonjour, une expression légèrement ennuyée sur son délicat minois, comme j’aime l’appeler.  
Pourtant, presque du jour au lendemain, elle s’est mise à me sourire quand elle me voyait dans les couloirs, accompagnant son agréable bonjour. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais peu m’importait : l’idée que me voir lui faisait un tant soit peu plaisir me suffisait à moi-même être heureuse.

Or, tout a basculé aujourd’hui. J’ai appris des choses que je n’aurais jamais dû savoir pour qui je suis, mon rôle, mon statut. Je ne sais pas ce qui l’a prise pour qu’elle me dise tout cela, la pauvre femme. Pourquoi à moi ? Ses collègues auraient été meilleure source de réconfort qu’une gamine de Première comme moi… Surtout comme moi.  
Pourtant, hier, je me doutais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond du tout chez elle. Elle semblait… Préoccupée. Elle souriait devant ses élèves et quand je l’ai vue au réfectoire, mais le reste du temps… C’est comme si quelque chose s’était passé et qu’il y avait des moments où elle n’arrivait pas à sourire, des moments où elle sait qu’on ne… La voit pas ?

Le soir, quand je suis passée devant la salle 210 dans laquelle elle venait de finir son dernier cours de la journée, elle avait les yeux dans le vague une fois que le dernier Terminale S fut parti. Elle était au téléphone la minute juste après, avant que je la vois une troisième et dernière fois se versant une tasse de thé avec cette fameuse bouteille thermique qui n’a elle pas changé d’un iota.  
Elle avait le bras enroulé autour de l’abdomen, chose qu’elle ne fait jamais si mes souvenirs sont corrects. Avait-elle mal ? Je n’en sais rien, je n’ai pas été capable d’en savoir plus sans risquer de me faire repérer par les Terminales S devant la porte et arriver en retard à mon cours de Latin juste après…

C’est aujourd’hui que tout s’est éclairci… Et j’ai bien peur que je me sois empêtrée dans une affaire de laquelle je risque de ne jamais sortir. Et mon inquiétude ne fait que grandir pour elle, même si je sais que ce n’est pas autorisé qu’un élève s’inquiète pour un professeur, mais c’est loin d’être la première règle de cette foutue déontologie que je bafoue, à vrai dire.

Me dire que ma journée a commencé par un innocent cours de Français sur de la correction d’exposé sur une comédie de Molière me semble dérisoire, comme un mensonge trop évident pour être caché.   
Mais c’est bien ce qui s’est passé, et maintenant me voilà à l’infirmerie du lycée, cette femme dans les bras, assise sur un des lits du petit dortoir en face du bureau de celle qui a cru me connaître. Je ne peux pas me lever sans risquer de la réveiller, tant pis, je mets mon casque et espère que le temps passera vite. Je suis rouge comme une tomate, à mon avis.

Elle est là, dans mes bras, les joues encore trempées de larmes. Son maquillage, d’habitude d’un juste milieu entre subtil et enjolivant, a quasiment entièrement coulé et je ne serai pas celle qui la démaquillera. Mais qui est cette femme, me dis-je à l’instant ? Ce n’est pas elle, Mme Jonquille. Ce n’est pas celle que je connais !  
Et… Et si la femme que j’ai connue, que j’admire si profondément, que j’aime sincèrement, n’était qu’un… Qu’un masque ?

Cette femme est, elle aussi, belle et attentionnée. Toujours volontaire pour aider les autres, parfois à son propre détriment. Elle est gentille, douce, patiente, calme, chaleureuse. Bref, toutes les qualités que je connais chez celle qu’on appelle « Mme Jonquille » dans mon bon vieux lycée.  
Mais elle n’est pas cette professeure courageuse et inépuisable, toujours volontaire et qui ne rechigne jamais, que j’ai pu avoir la chance d’avoir en Histoire-Géo l’an dernier. Non, elle est à la fois la même et une toute autre personne.

Cette femme n’est pas « Mme Jonquille ». Elle est éreintée par tout ce qui l’entoure : son travail, ses collègues, sa famille, ses amis, le froid, la chaleur des salles de cours, se lever le matin, manger avec ses camarades de travail. Ses cernes ne sont plus violettes, elles sont d’un noir profond que son fond de teint n’arrive pas à masquer aux yeux des autres.  
Sa respiration est difficile. Elle a du mal à inspirer et expirer, je le sens à travers mes membres. Curieuse, je mets ma main sur son front. Je la retire violemment, les yeux probablement écarquillés.

Cette femme est malade. Elle souffre d’un surmenage qui la ronge depuis tant de temps qu’elle-même en a perdu le fil. Ses lèvres sont encore recouvertes d’une fine couche de sang séché, témoin de l’éclatement de certains de leurs vaisseaux sous le stress et l’hypertension. Les traces laissées par son mascara amplifient encore ses joues que je devine naturellement creusées, vu la forme de sa mâchoire.   
Je n’ai aucune idée de quelle température elle a. Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’elle est bien fiévreuse. 

On a tous pensé Mme Jonquille indestructible, en 2D4, l’an dernier. Elle n’avait été absente de façon inopinée (comme maladie ou réunion surprise) qu’une seule fois, à la rentrée des vacances de Toussaint, sûrement parce qu’elle avait une extinction de voix. Le reste du temps, elle était là, assise sur son bureau à faire ses cours magistraux, ignorant son évidente fatigue.  
Je pensais qu’elle irait mieux, cette année, à vrai dire. L’an dernier, elle courait entre ses deux lycées, Rimbaud et Vauban, chacun à une demi-heure d’autoroute l’un de l’autre. Elle en faisait, des allers-retours, la brave professeure d’Histoire. Et pourtant, pourtant, elle ne s’en plaignait jamais, elle s’en excusait juste pour les désagréments que ça nous causait à nous, ses élèves. 

Mais, un jour, elle est tombée malade d’un bout à l’autre de la semaine. Elle allait très bien le lundi, remise de sa fatigue d’avant les vacances en ce jour de rentrée, mais le vendredi elle était bien enrhumée. Personne, j’ai bien dit personne, ne s’attendait à ce qu’elle couve, non pas la crève, mais une sévère trachéite derrière son petit sourire et ses yeux déjà fatigués.   
Ça aussi, elle s’en était excusée. Elle était désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir voir la pièce de théâtre du lycée auquel mon bon vieil ami Ludo l’avait invitée. Elle avait même répondu à mon mail, insistant sur le fait qu’elle y serait venue si elle n’avait pas été malade. 

C’est une battante, pour sûr, mais son courage est ce qui l’a amenée à sa perte. Pourquoi des personnes méprisables, lâches et égoïstes vont très bien et des personnes comme elle, consacrant leur vie à celles des autres sans se plaindre ou reculer devant nombre de choses, se retrouvent dans des états pareils ? Ils sont bien plus méritants que tous ceux qui nous gouvernent, tous ceux qui profitent des autres…

« Je… J’en peux plus… J’suis à mes limites, j’vais craquer… S’il-te-plaît, aide-moi… » M’a-t-elle dit dans ses sanglots teintés de cette douleur profonde.  
J’en ai été toute retournée quand j’ai entendu de tels mots de sa bouche. Elle n’a jamais été une personne à se révéler, elle garde tout pour elle, jusqu’à le fait qu’elle soit malade pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage et ses élèves. Même M. Pariot, un de ses amis plus que ses collègues d’après ce que je sais, ne savait pas pour sa trachéite de l’an dernier, c’est moi qui l’ai prévenu sur le sujet !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis celle qu’elle a choisie pour se confier sur ses douleurs les plus intimes. Je veux dire, j’étais tranquillement en train de faire mon DM de Maths quand une jeune femme, habillée d’un chemisier aux manches brodées de dentelles et d’une jupe marron pâle, a accouru vers moi, affolée, quelqu’un de sa taille sur ses épaules.  
Ses talons résonnaient dans le couloir devant la salle polyvalente. Elle était en nage, venant du couloir des salles de cours du second étage, la respiration lourde et intense. Il était clair qu’elle n’était pas très forte musculairement parlant, vu qu’elle avait du mal à porter sur son épaule l’autre jeune femme.

Quand elle est passée devant moi, alors que je faisais ce DM de Maths sur un muret en attendant la sonnerie de cinq heures, celle qu’elle portait sur ses épaules me pointa et lui murmura vaguement quelque chose que je ne compris pas, elle parlait trop bas pour que je le distingue.  
Je n’avais aucune idée de qui c’était, sa tête glissait derrière l’épaule de sa collègue et ses cheveux recouvraient ce que j’aurais pu voir de son visage. Mais je savais que c’était quelqu’un de spécial pour moi : mon cœur battait la chamade et mes jambes tremblaient, comme quand je voyais Mme Jonquille habituellement dans les couloirs, surtout quand je voulais lui parler mais que je n’osais pas de peur de la déranger ou pire encore de l’ennuyer profondément.

C’est ainsi que Mme Leeht, une prof de Français qui partage étrangement son nom de famille avec mon prof de Français de cette année, posa à mes côtés son fardeau avant de partir, les poings serrés. Elle cherchait à calmer une colère ou une jalousie, probablement, car elle serrait les dents en partant, les yeux brillants. J’imagine qu’elle est morte d’inquiétude, car ces deux-là semblent bien proches à mon avis.

Quand elle enleva les cheveux qui masquaient son visage, je reconnus tout de suite une tête qui m’était bien familière : non, pitié, ça ne peut pas être elle ! J’étais toute retournée et j’avais les larmes aux yeux, car voir une personne que j’admire sincèrement dans un tel état m’a vraiment choquée, bien plus que vous ne pouvez le penser.  
J’aurais peut-être dû me réjouir qu’elle me choisisse pour confier ses douleurs, comme personne de confiance. Mais non, je suis triste, je suis inquiète, j’ai moi-même les larmes aux yeux… 

« Justine, pleure pas enfin… » Je crois entendre une petite voix fatiguée près de moi.  
Elle se relève avec difficulté de mon épaule. Elle me fait face, me regardant de ses yeux fatigués. Moi, j’arrive à peine à la regarder dans l’état dans lequel est. C’est trop dur pour moi de la voir comme ça, au bout du rouleau, rongée par divers problèmes qui la privent de sommeil et de bonheur. Et dire que ce n’est pas moi qui vis ce calvaire…


End file.
